


Puddles of Mud

by nanjcsy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Crossover Hell, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Mild Gore, Nannerverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shitmouth was my other winner from the Taking Over dead pool.</p><p>In order to really put the last nail into the last bit of my sanity he has requested this:<br/>Terminator chasing after Hot Pie during the time that the Gold Cloaks are chasing after Yoren's group heading for the wall.<br/>I tried. I really did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShitMouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitMouth/gifts).



"Fifth fucking puddle of mud I've nearly lost my shoes in."

Arya rolled her eyes and Gendry mumbled for Hot Pie to shut up. He did for a moment mainly because Lommy butted in.

"I heard if you step outside the Wall on a blustery day, you can have your limbs freeze then rot off. Course, maybe enough cold mud always on your foot might do the same thing. Rot it right off."

"Both of you are idiots. Loud ones. Go away for a while, would you?"

Arya shoved at Hot Pie but he took no offense to the shove or her words. Even Gendry was smirking a little. They are all tired and hungry, scared about their new home at the Wall. So they kept each other company and tolerated each others neuroses.

 

"Fourteenth puddle of mud and I have no shoes anymore."

Gendry hissed for Hot Pie to shut up and this time Lommy wasn't there to butt in. Polliver saw to that with Arya's Needle. He left the corpse but took the Needle and kept it in his belt. Every time he walked past Arya she stared at it with longing and at Polliver with hatred.

"Oh gods, they will starve us, torture us and poke out our eyes, rip out our tongues and interrogate us!"

Arya and Gendry both stared at Hot Pie as they all were marched forward as one group.

"Idiot. Poking our eyes out and starving us _is_ torture. And if they rip out our _tongues_ how the seven hells can they _interrogate_ us?"

Hot Pie glared balefully at Gendry then primly responded.

"I was just being detailed. Leave me alone. Oh gods, is that the place they are taking us to? Look at it! It must be haunted. We are going to die here and be stuck here screaming forever with ghosts."

 

 

The T-800 knew right away that something was wrong.

It looked down at the flesh body standing in a puddle of mud and leeches. This flesh body it was using was splitting. Red curves everywhere that allowed peeks of silver and tubing.

It was pure luck that it saw the extremely large man. He was called Gregor Clegane by some men in shiny metal casings. How peculiar that they wore the metal over flesh when it was trying to fit flesh over metal. A quick twist of the neck and the T-800 had a new flesh suit.

This was was quite roomy at least. It was not a pleasant experience to be cloaked in this flimsy, mushy material but it was necessary. These flesh creatures have never seen a full metal aware being before.

A small part of the T-800 wanted to walk among these dirty, fleshy things in full glory to see them quake and run. See them fall down and surrender in meek obedience to a new rule.

This was not a conquering job, this was an extermination and that was all.

Practicing being Gregor Clegane took a small bit of time and T-800 was for the most part successful. Gregor had been a man of few words and few were ever close to him. So no one expected the T-800 to talk much and any questions asked, it was able to deduce an answer for.

After a frustrating few days the T-800 figured out why it was unable to find his target, Sarah Connor.

This was the wrong place, very wrong, in fact it was a different dimension. And it had no idea how to get back. It tried twice and failed. Then if that weren't irritating enough to be stuck in a completely different world, as if being stuck inside this flesh suit weren't bad enough....it had been seen for what it was.

 

It found several men causing other flesh creatures, young, old, male and female to scream, bleed and die. Gruesome piles of burning bodies everywhere. It was useless, it served no purpose. Whatever interrogation that these men thought they were doing wasn't bring forth answers. It seemed to be more for amusement.

This was intolerable and if T-800 had to stay here for an extended time, it had to make it tolerable. Startled men were informed in Gregor's grunting words that the prisoners were to be fed, wounds checked and put to work. It was a few days later that T-800 had been discovered by a flesh creature or two.

Apparently this man Gregor sometimes practiced weaponry with the men and it was hard for the T-800 to learn the ancient weaponry. A quick slice across this fragile flesh and it had to excuse itself abruptly from the practice before they saw. It had to make its way to the wrinkled flesh called Qyburn. 

It needed the supplied to sew the flesh shut but those beady prying black eyes saw too much. Before the T-800 could snap his scrawny neck, it noticed that Qyburn was not fearful or disgusted, rather interested intently.

"Please, allow me to study and assist you, Lord Clegane. All your secrets are safe with me as I have told you before since you allow my secrets to remain safe here."

It understood the strange speaking creature enough to allow him access to his wound.

The man made all sorts of strange comments as he studied the tubes and machinery of him. It was seen as the superior being it was and it watched as the flesh doctor went to choose the best, strongest threads for sewing that he could find.

The door burst open and a heavyset flesh male boy staggered in. He was holding a blistered hand and leaking fluid from his eyes and a whining sound from his pouting mouth.

"Qyburn! Aahh, help me! Polliver burned me, he said I couldn't have boiled the water that fast! I said I could and he stuck my hand in it to test it! Please, it hurts so bad!"

 

Even in his extreme stress, Hot Pie recognized he just interrupted Ser Gregor Clegane, lead monster of the monsters.

Before he could try and back out of the room, he saw something...wrong. Unable to help himself, Hot Pie moved forward ad saw the glistening tubes and metal ticking in between the slits of the flesh suit.

Nodding hurriedly, Hot Pie backed away fast and babbled,

"Never mind, feeling better already. Just remembered I have to go somewhere fast."

Qyburn smirked as he approached the most fascinating subject of his life.

"I shall stitch you quickly. If you would like, I can have someone hunt the boy down and I can use him as a test subject. He would never leave this room and I can take out his tongue."

"No, thank you. I will dispose of the boy myself. Tell me his name and finish your stitching."

 

As Hot Pie fully expected and yet was hurt by, neither Gendry nor Arya believed him.

They sat together in the back of the area set up for the extra blacksmith work. Arya tended to Hot Pie's burns.

 Gendry pounded dents out of golden armor, Arya ran messages and served as a cup-bearer to the Lords. She complained of being felt over by that sickening old goat, Locke and nearly murdered by the Mountain for spilling water on him. 

Hot Pie accused her of exaggerating her story for sympathy. Gendry laughed while Arya bristled. The sun had been meagerly trying to poke into the dark stone of Harrenhal and it was suddenly eclipsed. They all looked up, way up to see Gregor Clegane standing over them, looming.

"You are Hot Pie?"

Something in the eyes, the stone blank stare or the way too still posture, or maybe in the tone of his voice. Something warned all three of them that bad things were about to happen. Hot Pie's story sounded more plausible now. Swallowing hard, Hot Pie took a few steps back before he weakly responded.

"Uh, yes, Ser. I am sorry I interrupted you earlier, very rude of me. Please forgive it! I can make you some special bread! It's really wonderful and I have a family secret for a cake!"

Gendry pulled Hot Pie out of the way just as Gregor reached for him to crush his head.

As the three began to run, the T-800 took out the large sword the man had used quite often.

It needed the practice anyway and it began to track Hot Pie down. The others would have to die as well, they may not have seen it's inner secret, but if the boy dies, they must die too. It followed the tracks left by the heavy set boy.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

They crouched in the small tunnel, thighs and lungs aching, feet soaking into the puddles of mud.

For hours the three of them have been running, hiding, then bolting again. The stupid Mountain was relentless and always figured out where they were. It didn't seem to occur to him to summon assistance, in fact anytime anyone asked what he was doing, they were struck hard.

If others had been summoned to the chase, they would have been caught. Luckily, the lumbering body of Clegane was strong but slow. At least slow enough for the three to just keep hiding long enough to catch their breath. 

"I can't even count how many puddles this is."

Lamented poor Hot Pie and he was swatted by Gendry for it.

"Leave it to you to piss off whatever the fuck Gregor is! You better hope that Arya's friend finds us before Gregor does! We can't just keep running around, someone is bound to drop! Or he'll finally call others to the hunt!"

Shaking his head morosely, Hot Pie mumbled into his arms.

"Then we are gonna die. Arya doesn't really have a friend besides us, I told you that! This is just more wishful thinking and drama of a scared Lady that-"

Arya hit Hot Pie hard enough to stun him into a moment of silence.

"You fucking pompous idiot! You can believe in a metal man inside of a flesh one but you can't believe that I met an assassin that owes me?"

They all went silent then as a shadow appeared at one end of the tunnel.

"That's him. I told you. Stay here and shut up, okay?"

She crawled fast and climbed out to stand next to the shadow. A shadow that grew wider somehow and they saw Arya's legs kick as they went into the air. A strangled scream and she dropped lifelessly to the ground. 

Gendry grabbed Hot Pie and they flew out the other end of the tunnel and fled into the evening.

 

It became a true struggle to evade the Mountain as it grew later. Huge sobs tore out of Hot Pie as he staggered to another halt.

"No! Keep going, come on, you have been stopping us too much! He is getting closer each time! Move!"

Gendry would force, drag Hot Pie forward, threatening to leave him behind if he stops again. Then Hot Pie fell down and Gendry couldn't get him back up. He laid there and just made panting sounds. Gendry knelt down next to the boy and tried to pull him up.

"He is dehydrated, water would help. Here."

Gendry had almost leaped out of his skin when the voice and the man stepped forward.

"Go on, it is truly just water, I promise. No tricks. I went to meet a friend of yours at at tunnel and found her corpse. Explain to me why."

 

Jaqen's face gave away nothing as he heard the incredible tale of metal inside of a man.

"I will help you two leave this place. Then I am going to see to this metal man myself. I must repay the girl. This can suffice."

The two hid like cowering children as Jaqen slaughtered any guards ahead of them with ease. Both obeyed every command he gave and soon he had them beyond the borders of Harrenhal.

"Now, you are on your own. You may have this water and bread I was saving for later and this dagger. Good luck to you both."

He watched until the staggering boys were well beyond the line of trees before turning back towards Harrenhall.

 

As he walked towards the gates of Harrenhall, he saw two riders coming towards him. With a smirk, he stood calmly in plain view waiting for Raff and Polliver to reach him. Jaqen was still dressed as one of one of the lesser Gold Cloaks.

"What are you doing out here?"

Shrugging, Jaqen replied easily.

"My Lord told me to look for two runaways. Thought I saw them but they went into those woods over there."

He pointed towards the spot he last saw Hot Pie and Gendry run to. Cursing, Polliver started to jerk his horse in that direction.

"Must be them, the ones he sent us to get. But when did he tell you? I've seen you around here, but never near my Lord."

Raff narrowed his eyes in suspicion at Jaqen but Polliver snorted.

"Gregor's been acting strange all fucking day. Probably grabbed the lad while he was jerking off and sent him in a moment of temper. I mean, those two little cunts are somehow slaughtering our men now. Who gives a fuck who Gregor sent? Let's just go get them and claim the glory for it. You, little one can go fuck off wherever you climbed from and forget you ever saw the boys. Yeah, good? Good."

Jaqen bowed and nodded.

"Of course, Ser. As you wish."

Raff laughed.

"Hearing you called Ser is just a travesty, Polliver."

The two men joked as they headed into the trees.

 

The T-800 stood in the courtyard and watched as Jaqen came forward.

"The boy is gone. You don't have to worry about him anymore. Have you figured out who killed all your men? Have you figured out who helped the boy get away from you? Have you figured out who I am yet? I am a T-888. You are obsolete and I've come back to make sure you stay that way. To make sure you have no way back home, ever."

"We have no way of destroying each other in this place. At least not that I have seen yet."

"There is both time and plenty to explore. I shall keep my distance, allow you to do as you will but consider this world yours now."

The T-800 decided to try for killing this other hateful machine but it moved too fast. It was gone and no matter how much it searched, it could not find his enemy.

 

A day later Raff and Polliver were found without heads. It took another day to find the poisoned and rotting bodies of the boys. Seems the food and water they had been given by the T-888 were poisoned.

Thus it remained that only Qyburn ever knew what was inside the body of Gregor Clegane.

That information came in very handy for Qyburn when the Mountain was struck by Oberyn's poisoned spear.

Due to the extent of the damage of the corrosive poison, the T-800's voice box was damaged. So was a good amount of it's independent thinking, but that was due more to Qyburn's tinkering than any poison.


End file.
